


Meeting the Family

by BookofOdym



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Barry is nervous about letting his boyfriends meet Joe, he has every reason to be.





	Meeting the Family

As he opened the car door, there was a loud shout from the porch of the house.

“Barry!” Iris ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re here early!”

He squeezed back, but she pulled away so that she could look at him suspiciously.

“You promised Dad that you would bring your boyfriends home. You know that he wants to meet them.”

Barry did know that Joe wanted to meet them, his father figure had started off just leaving subtle hints, but he had slowly brought in more and more obvious ways of making his feelings known.

Iris shook her head. “You need to tell him, you know that he wouldn’t be mad. First of all, they’re **ex** -cons, they’ve made an effort to get out of that life, and they’ve saved how many people now?”

Iris was right, he hadn’t been able to keep this secret from her, Joe would be okay with it if he could just tell him. The thing was, introducing your ex-criminal boyfriends to your cop father, or parental figure, would never not be weird. In fact, he had mentioned the idea to Len and Mick that morning but immediately withdrawn his question when the two of them shared a look.

“Afternoon, Barry,” Joe West said from the door, his arms covered in flour and spices from what was presumably today’s lunch. “I thought that you were bringing guests.”

It was about halfway through their dinner, about when Barry was telling a funny story about his boyfriends, carefully embellishing some of the less savory details, when there was a knock at the door. It was an odd time of day for them to be having any visitors and Joe got up to answer the door, while Barry continued telling Iris his story.

Shouts drifted back to the dining table, followed by the sound of the door slamming.

Barry ran towards his father figure, confused, but following a surge of protectiveness towards the man who had raised him. “Is everything okay?” He asked, stopping his rush of speed before he crashed through the door.

“Cold and Heatwave are at our front door,” Barry managed to keep his groan inside while Joe reached towards the dresser, where he kept his gun. “How’d they find out where I live?”

“Ah,” Barry said, intelligently given the situation, he wished that they had listened to him. If Barry had gotten the chance to explain the situation himself Joe might have understood, he could have gotten him to understand. Len and Mick coming by themselves (in an act that Barry was half convinced was only to annoy him) had driven the situation out of his control before he could even come up with a plan.

A cracking sound came from the door right at that moment, before Barry could tell him the truth, indicating that Cold had frozen the lock from the outside so that it was easier to break. Barry felt like he wanted to scream.

Heatwave kicked at the door as Barry buried his face in his face in his hands, Barry was seriously going to lecture him about that, the door swung open.

Joe had his gun up immediately, and it was clear to Barry that he was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep his family safe from the threat of harm, or at least what he assumed was harm. “What are you doing here, Snart?” Joe shouted, moving his gun between them, keeping one of them in his sights at all times. It made sense for him to address his question towards Captain Cold, during all of their previous encounters Cold had established himself as the talker of the duo.

Len was swinging his own weapon loosely by his side, his body posture lying somewhere between ‘not a threat’ and arrogant, while Mick’s itchy fingers were already moving towards his own heat gun, if a fight was offered, he was going to take it.

“We thought that we would invite ourselves for lunch,” Snart said in his slow voice, he sounded smug, which wasn’t exactly helping the situation. Joe’s hands tightened on his gun.

Barry had to move fast before he ended up with either two boyfriends with holes in their heads or a severely burned father figure, or both. Everything seemed to slow down around him in a way that was now the most familiar in the world, and he moved between the three men, taking each of their weapons away in turn (leaving them on the kitchen counter). When three seconds had passed all three of the men found themselves sprawled on various furniture in the living room. Iris was leaning on the dining room doorframe, watching them with interest, slowly, she removed the spoon from the bowl of mashed potato in her arms and brought it to her lips.

“Honey, that’s the serving bowl,” was somehow the first thing that came out of Joe’s mouth.

Barry was pacing around Rory and Snart, looking angry. “What are you doing here?” He snapped at the two former criminals. Neither of them seemed that ashamed though, mostly they just looked confused.

“Uh, Red, you invited us,” Rory said, while apparently looking for his gun, Barry was starting to think that he felt uncomfortable when he was separated from it for too long. In this case a little more than a minute.

Barry pointed directly at him. “Except immediately after that I said: ‘Wait no, don’t bother,’ and yet, here you are, right here, here in Joe’s house, for some reason.”

“You just said here three times.”

“Hold on, Bear,” Joe’s voice was soft, but Barry still felt a chill running down his spine. “Did Rory just say that you invited them?”

Len was the one who answered him though, Barry’s voice being lodged somewhere in his throat. “When Barry decided to rescind his invitation, we were worried that he was keeping us a secret, Mick was quite upset, so we came here to… introduce ourselves.”

Joe’s eyes flicked right back to Barry. “Bear, did you think that I would be mad?”

Barry could only nod, his eyes locked on a particularly interesting pattern in the carpet, but to his surprise his father figure just pulled him down onto the couch next to him, wrapping him up in a one-armed hug.

“I want you to date people who are good for you Barry, but you’re an adult, and you can decide who that is for yourself,” He said, rubbing comforting circles into Barry’s side. “From the way that you’ve been acting for the last three months, these two make you happy. That’s all I want, Bear, for you to be happy, and if these two have made such an effort to reform themselves for you, it’s pretty clear that you make them happy too.”


End file.
